It was(n't) my fault
by jexnom
Summary: It was Arthur's fault wasn't it ? He brought it on himself, or so he ended up thinking anyway. WARNINGS: Forced sexual intercourse, strong language


Everything had been going fine up until then. His grades were good and he had friends. He felt good about himself, he felt okay in his skin. He felt beautiful, he loved his androgynous features. His wider hips, jawline, freckles.

It took only one mistake to shatter it all.

_

The music blasting from the speakers made his whole body shake, the bass so strong to almost affect his heartbeat and breathing. Neverthless he was having a great time. He smiled widely as he sipped the drink in his cup, the burn of the alcohol a pleasant feeling in the back of his throat.

He swung his hips to the beat of the music, throwing his head to have the person grinding against him press his lips to his throat. Fuck it felt good, so good he could almost drown in the feeling. He smiled leaning away teasingly the hot body obediently following after him. Strong hands were gripping his hips as he continued to sway to the beat, almost spilling his drink everywhere.

He turned around to face his dance partner and smiled up at him " Alfred was it ? "

A chuckle ran through the body pressed against his " That's me babe " He purred smoothly.

Arthur smile " Well Alfred I need another drink so will you let me go for five minutes ? " He asked, batting his long eyelashes up at the taller male.

" I guess I can do that much for you " He purred, leaning down to press their foreheads together " Meet me outside in about six minutes ? " He asked, brushing their lips together.

" Fuck yes " Arthur moaned, pressing their lips together and kissing him for good measure. He pulledaway after a few seconds though, wiggling his hips teasingly as he headed to get his drink.

He slid throgh the mass of bodies grinding together and headed to the kitchen. He placed the red plastic cup on the table as he reached for the ladle in the punch bowl. He filled his cup, tasting the liquid and frowning. Why the fuck couldn't he taste the alcohol anymore ?

At that moment a body pressed against his from the back " Want me to spike that for you ? " He breathed hotly in his ear.

The emerald eyed male turned his face to look at the strager, glad to see it was his best friend Allen " Go ahead " He chuckled, turning around and offering the cup to him.

The brunette haired male dug inside his black leather jacket for a flash, pouring quite a bit of the clear liquid into the red cup. He smiled " There ya go, should get you shitfaced " He chuckled.

Arthur smiled as he took a sip. Oh yes, now it was good. " Vodka ? " He asked after he downed the mouthful, getting a nod as a reply. He smiled " Well I need to dash, I need to use the loo and then meet a handsome man outside " He said, waving at his friend as he walked to the loo.

The vodka was quite strong as he needed to lean on a wall on his way to the bathroom. He could barely see infront of himself. He grunted as he finally made it upstairs to the bathroom, opening the door. He was about to lock it, as Allen burst inside and locked it after himself.

" Allen what th-! " Arthurs demand cut short as he was pressed against the counter and kissed roughly. He tried to push the larger male off, but found that he was too weak to do it. He hit Allens shoulders and chest, still struggling.

" Sorry sweetie, it wasn't just vodka " Allen breathed out as he kissed down Arthur throat.

The smaller male let out a cry when Allen began to tug his skinny jeans off " Allie stop ! " He tried to yell, the sound coming out as a weak cry.

" I've been by your side for years Artie. I've cared about you and loved you for over three years now.. And now you're going to fuck my twin who just came into town and you've known him for fucking two HOURS! " He raged, moving to suck a dark hickey on Arthurs neck.

Arthur whimpered " Allen stop.. " He pleaded, but the brunette wasn't stopping.

He closed his eyes, the drug that had been slipped into his drink making him woozy and tired. He cried when Allen took him.

The thrusts and breaths near his ear grew louder and stronger as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, still trying to push the other male off. He could only hear his name being chanted into his ear.

It was torture, torture that stripped him of his confidence and any sense of pride.

After many minutes that felt like an eternity Allen came inside of him, moaning loudly.

Allen cleaned himself and Arthur, zipping both of them up.

" You brought this on yourself Arthur " Was heard before the door opened and closed, leaving the violated male all alone.

Arthur curled up with his last stretght and cried.


End file.
